


Day 6 - Wearing Each Other's Clothes

by AislinMarue



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge - Tomki - Tom Hiddleston/Loki [6]
Category: British Actor RPF, Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, Frostpudding, M/M, Tomki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 11:00:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5866792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AislinMarue/pseuds/AislinMarue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki tries human clothing courtesy of Tom's closet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 6 - Wearing Each Other's Clothes

Loki stood before the mirror in the master bedroom, but it was Tom that looked back at him.

His black hair was now ginger, a bit of scruff along his jawline and around his mouth. His eyes were now blue instead of green and his clothing was not his preferred Asgardian garb. Instead, he'd chosen some of Tom’s clothing.

Loki smoothed a hand down the front of the three piece suit, brow arched as he took in his appearance. It was certainly different from what he was accustomed to. Though he was uncertain if he liked it. Perhaps wearing such things would take some adjusting to.

“Loki? Darling, what are you doing?” Tom’s voice came from the doorway and Loki turned to look at him. The human looked confused. Rightly so, Loki mused. 

“Pretending to be human?” The god lifted one shoulder in a shrug.

“Oh. Why’s that?” Tom approached him, wearing light blue jeans and a white button down. Quite the opposite of the clothing Loki wore. 

“Perhaps I merely wished to see what it was like.” Loki turned back to the mirror, taking in his appearance once more.

“You don't have to look like me for that, love. You're beautiful just the way you are.” Tom came up behind him, arms going around his lover’s waist. He smiled when short ginger hair became a longer black and blue eyes became green. The stubble was gone as well. “Do you want to get more human looking clothing? I'd be happy to take you shopping…”

Loki made a face. “Is it anything like when you venture out to purchase food?” Loki had gone grocery shopping with Tom one time and vowed never again because of how utterly boring it was. Tom was in complete agreement since he'd had to deal with Loki causing mischief to entertain himself while they'd been in the store. He didn't actually get any shopping done that day. 

“No, it doesn't have to be. We can buy you clothing off the internet. Have it delivered to the flat.” Tom held him close, kissing his cheek.

“That will suffice then.” Loki nodded in approval, glancing back at Tom and returning the soft kiss that was pressed to his lips.

“Excellent. I'll go get my tablet then. Just remember that I love you, all right? It doesn't matter how you look or dress.” Tom smiled, hand at his cheek.

Loki’s lips curved in a little smile as he leaned in to steal another kiss from his mortal. “I will, my Thomas.”


End file.
